dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
A Door that Opens Part 10
Previous: A Door that Opens Part 9 One serious thrust from her fist straight into Chio's chest sent him sprawling into the giant stair step behind him. He caught it with his hand, and glared at her. They were both in not very good condition. Rise's back was still absolutely killing her, and Chio hated the cold air, and had to hide his shivering. Chio's shirt was completely off then, and Rise could not help but stare at his torso. '' ''That was when she saw all of the scars on his chest, stomach, and arms. '' '''Rise:' My God... What happened to you? Those are no ordinary scars. Those are scars of torture... Chio's eyes scowled, and he suddenly jumped straight up into the air. '' '''Chio:' Geppou! for a second time in the air Rankyaku! Chio Senka! kicking several energy blades all at once, they began to spread all through the area. Rise: Taru Taru! out into a sail Koukai! to make holes in her sail-like body to avoid all of the blades That was when her arm stretched out in the form of tar straight for Chio, who spun around for a kick, a Rankyaku blade flying straight for the tar, cutting it off and allowing him to dodge it safely. He did not see, however, the third long arm of tar, and was captured into it. '' '''Chio:' Damnit! struggled desperately against the tar, which overtook his body, only his head was visible Rise: '''Very nice display of fighting spirit, kid. You certainly are very well trained. I can see why Rinji chose you as his first mate. But this charade is over... smile suddenly got serious. ''Before she could formally restrain Chio, she saw a figure off to the side. She turned to look at a purely ivory white woman sitting cross-legged near the giant step. Her eyes were closed, and on her forehead, she could have sworn she saw a third eye shut. Her small skirt and blouse were pearl white, and shining through the darkness around them. Before Rise could ask anything, the shining ivory woman spoke. '' '''Woman: '''Please, leave, I must speak with the boy. '''Rise: '''Excuse me? I am a Vice Admiral in the Government's Naval Marines, this is my prisoner, please stay out of it. ''The woman's eyes opened, all three of them, and all of them gazed at Rise, causing her to reel slightly. Her gaze caused Rise to sweat, and even made her shiver. Suddenly, she began to put down Chio, and even released him from her tar prison. '' '''Rise: Listen, lady, you need to back up off me, and quick. The woman stood up and her gaze became more and more pressuring. Rise began to shake, but took on her fighting stance none the less. Sweat dripped all around her eyes, and her breath began to hasten. '' '''Rise: '''Taru Taru no...pant Nechinechi! shot from her hands like gigantic cannonballs, but all of them stopped in midair, floating all around her, and then they dropped to the ground in front of the ivory beauty What... what are you?! ''As the woman approached her, a pressure began to weigh down on Rise, and she began to tremble uncontrollably. That was when the third eye was directly in front of Rise, and stare her down. '' '''Woman:' Leave... was when a bright light shined directly at Rise, and with the force of an entire ocean, sent Rise flying far away, launching her all through the miles in the distance Rise: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..... Chio gazed at the woman in awe; such great power was unbelievable from one single entity. He stood, now shivering openly, it was so cold he couldn't feel his feet anymore, and his nose was red as a tomato. '' '''Woman:' Chio... dear boy. We have much to discuss, please. approached him, and soon his shivering began to dissipate, warmth emitted from her as she took his wrist. Runagai Chio, I am the White Queen, once the ruler of this land and its inhabitants, I bid you welcome, and need your permission to bring you to my hideaway. Chio: You have it presumed it would be better than this awful place, he couldn't stand the cold That was when they started to fly. Over the giant stairway, they swept through the sky, and there came a cave, through the cave, over the traps and the toils, and there they came to the catacombs in which the White Queen hid. She released him, and closed the passage that led there. In those dreary catacombs, there resided a beautiful, white room with pearls encrusting the walls, and beautiful white stone that decorated the halls of her residence. In the middle, there stood what looked like a birdbath. She walked through the white hall, and picked up what looked like a pearl-clad pitcher, she poured a sparkling red liquid into a goblet, picked it up and held it toward Chio. '' '''White Queen:' Please, be my guest, drink while I enlighten you on the task I will inquire of you. took the drink and she sat him down in a beautiful, white laced chair with very soft cushions. Chio: '''Task? more from the goblet '''White Queen: Yes, my sister took my throne by force, and driven much of this world into ruin. She has taken my soldiers, disfigured them, and turned my beautiful forests into barren wastelands. With your coming, and your group's arrival, I have found some hope, for there is more that I have seen. The return of Alice is a joyous occasion, however, with her sudden arrival, Alys has been allowed to roam free. Chio: Alys? White Queen: Yes, Alys, the opposite that has come to bring absolute destruction. She will go to every single world, and crush it within an iron-clad grasp. Her power is truly terrible. Even my sister, the Queen of Hearts, knows nothing of what is in store for her. If I am correct, it will all take place during the parade that is tomorrow. There, the one called Usagi shall be executed among a large audience. That is where Alys p-- Chio: '''Wait, WHAT?!?!! Usagi?! '''White Queen: '''Yes, she was captured earlier in the day, after battling a very strong swords woman who defeated her, and the Red Queen's guards found her, and captured her immediately. '''Chio: Where is she now! I must know, please! stood from his chair and dropped to his knees and bowed low toward her Please! Show me where she is being held! White Queen: Go to the Kingdom of Hearts, tomorrow at noon, the parade shall begin, there she will be held before a crowd, and when they choose, they will execute her. Chio: Then there's no time to waste! stood White Queen: No, put her hand on his shoulder There is not... With one swift movement of her hand, she sent him down the ways of the catacombs, through the tunnels of the mountain, and then straight across the sky, followed by a white, bright tracing of light, sending him far to the north. A Door that Opens Part 11 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories